Vito Corleone
Antonio "Vito Corleone" Andolini Jr. is the main protagonist of the second Mafia video game, Mafia II. He is an up-and-coming gangster in the New York City's criminal underworld, who became a made member in the Falcone Family and in his older years, he become a Don of his own family in the France City. History Vito was born in San Marino in 1950 into a very poor family. A few years later, his father decided that they should move to America where they can start a new life. Sadly, even in their new found home in New York - they couldn't escape poverty. While in school, Vito met a boy named Joe Clemenza, who ran a small gang. Vito challenged Joe to a fight and Joe took a shine to Vito. They quickly became friends. Joe, being a year older than Vito, protected Vito from bullies, for him, he was a hero himself. The pair became very close friends and have always looked out for each other, they now trust each other with their lives and their friendship is magical and unbreakable, like MLP. In 1971, Vito and Joe attempted to rob a jewellery store. However, a police officer caught them in the act. The duo attempted to run away, but, while Joe escaped, Vito was caught. Seeing that Vito was a Sicilian immigrant with an understanding of Italian, the police gave him the option of staying in jail or serving in the U.S. Army in the Italian campaigns. Deciding that he didn't want to serve a sentence in jail, he chose the army. He was drafted into the 514th Parachute Infantry Regiment that served in the liberation of Sicily. The first mission in the game takes place there, where Vito and his squadron attempt to save a prisoner from the German Fascists in Italy. After eliminating a majority of enemy soldiers, Vito and the surviving members of his squadron witnessed an old mafia godfather, piloting a tank, ask the enemy soldiers to give up. Remarkably, the men surrendered, showing their immense fear and respect for the Sicilian Mafia. After the Sicilian liberation, at some point around 1972-1973, Vito was shot in battle. After spending a few months in the infirmary, he was sent home on leave from the war for a month. Upon arrival, Vito sees Joe for the first time since the failed robbery. Joe managed to get Vito some forged discharge papers, from Giuseppe's general store. With these papers, he did not have to return to war in Italy. Back to New York When he gets back, Vito soon finds out that his father has left his family a debt of $2,000 in with the mafia. Vito learns about this when his girlfriend is being harassed by a thug sent by a loan shark, whom Vito's father borrowed money from. Vito beats the thug up, and finds out what has happened in the year while he was gone. Realising that he has to help his family, Vito quickly starts looking for a job, for which he turns to Joe. Joe takes Vito to get his discharge papers, get his own car, and to get a reliable source of income. The first work he finds is Andy Jones, a junkyard owner who sells stolen cars and fixes up cars for criminals on the side, his operations are called chop shop. Vito's mother asks him to get in a good line of work, though. She suggests that Vito should be working for Derek Barrel, a union boss and Vinci family's main caporegime. When Vito arrives, he's looking for work, Derek orders Vito to do a mundane task of loading crates on to a truck. Vito gives up and barks at Barrel's right hand man, Steve Cojonez. Vito proclaims he can make more money working for Clemenza. Steve brings Vito back to Derek saying that anyone who works with Joe wouldn't waste their time moving crates. Derek is cautious to accept this claim, so he pulls out a gun, just in case Joe says he does not know Vito. Joe confirms Vito's story, and Barrel's suspicion is put to rest. Derek then asks, if Vito wants to be a collector and get some money from "the barber". Vito collects all of the dock workers fees, except one worker, who refused to pay, Vito however beats him up, collects his fee money and returns the money to Derek. Serving Marinas After Vito does his job for Derek, he tells Vito that Joe called and was asking Vito to come over to Freddy's Bar. Vito arrives to find that Joe has found them a man with a connection to the mob. Their connection is a Marina soldier named Henry Tomasino. His first job for Vito is for him to sneak stealthy into the Office of Price Administration and acquire a large sum of rare gas stamp rations. Vito is told to see an old woman named Maria Agniello, as she can get Vito in. After he gets the stamps, he will take them back to Henry for evaluation. Henry notices that the stamps will expire at midnight, so if Vito re-stamps them all before midnight, he will get a bigger cut. The next day, Vito is exhausted and is mad at Joe and Henry for keeping him up. Henry's next job for the two is to steal some diamonds from the shop in the middle of the city. The assignment was according to plan until a group of Irish criminals called the O'Neil Gang led by Brian O'Neil crashed their car into the store. After a little back and forth talk, the police arrived, Joe and Vito escape from the shop, and they head home later that night. Vito heads back to Freddy's Bar about a week later to do another job. Henry must now kill a man named Sissy Fat, their traitorous caporegime, who has not been paying Don Raul Marina his money. To do so, Vito must acquire a GL-400-i, which he gets from arms dealer Harry. Vito takes it to the apartment where he, Joe, and Henry are stalking Sissy's distillery. Vito decimates Fat's entourage, but escapes inside. After killing most of the guards, Vito, Joe, and Henry circle around him. Henry is shot trying to deliver the message about sending Marina's regards, with Sissy shooting Henry in the leg, to which Joe and Vito both outrageously kill Sissy Fat. Vito then gets the group to Pablo Picasso (not the artist) so that Henry can be treated. When Henry pays Vito $2,000 for his help in the hit, Vito rushes home and gives the money to his girlfriend, to which she is grateful. Jail Time As it turns out, when Vito leaves Joe's Apartment the next day, he is arrested for stealing the same ration gas stamps from the Office of Price Administration. One of the gas station attendants, called Jancoppo ratted him out for his employers: Marinas and also the cops, providing the police with access to his family, where he unknowingly told the police of Vito's address. Vito is provided a lawyer, who is an adopted brother of Marinas, but he proves no help. Vito's trial lasts about three months, when on May 26th, 1973, they give the sentence of 10 years at Olaf's Memorial Federal Prison. Vito becomes deeply depressed, as he is beaten and treated terribly as hell. After three days, he hears from Joe, that a man by the name of Lion Galante, a Vinci family Lawyer, can help make Vito's stay easier and possibly help him get out earlier. He finds Galante, but is found by O'Neil, who was sent here after being arrested after Vito and Joe successfully escaped the shop. Vito and O'Neil get into a fight, but it is obvious O'Neil has the upper hand. A guard stops the fight and puts Vito and O'Neil in the hole. Vito got out early thanks to Galante, who wants Vito to be another fighter in his repertoire. At first, Vito is put in as a punching bag for his butler and bottom biatch Pepe Costa, but soon Vito proves himself as a good fighter. Galante devotes much of his time into training Vito and Pepe. Vito's first fight comes after he fights a "prison triad". After Vito fights some "fat stuff" in the shower room, his girlfriend comes and visits to tell Vito that she cheated on him and is getting married, Vito is not mad at all, but she also tells Vito that his mother is sick, so Vito tells her to take what's left of his money as a wedding gift and get the best doctor for mother. Vito goes about his day to day for about a week. He must clean the urinals in the bathroom, but the guard makes it hard for him to even stomach the job. He is then ordered to take a shower. Vito's time of thoughts is quickly interrupted, when three men, who want to rape him come up to him and Vito greeted all three of them with a nice big "fak you", "fah off", and "go kill yourself" insults. Rapists, especially the fat one were not happy about it and started to fight Vito. Vito is then jumped by them with fists, but is able to take out two of the three rapists before the guards come in. Vito is beaten up by the guards, and sent to the hole once again. This time Vito receives disturbing news via mail, that his mother died on the day when his girlfriend was visiting him (later it is revealed that Luigi Delvecco killed his mother in her sleep with a Tommy Gun in a doctor outfit and covered up the gunholes in her body). Vito is released a decent amount of time later, and finds out that while he was in the hole, the Irish gang decided to play dirty and jumped on Pepe and now he cannot fight against O'Neil. Pepe asks Vito to find O'Neil and "break some bones" off his body. He finds him in the gym and prepares to fight him. Vito gains the upper hand against O'Neil once, but he gets back up and continues to fight. Vito is surprised that he is stronger than he thought. O'Neil then pulls out a Commando Knife and tries to use it on Vito, but Vito manages to dodge it multiple times. Vito finally disarms O'Neil, and kills him by slitting his throat and then stabbing him in the neck. At this point, Vito spends the rest of his prison time in Galante's cell, while Galante also schools Vito about the ways of the NYC Mafia, the three main families, and asks what he will do once he is on the outside. Vito will be released earlier than he expected, on April 10th, 1975. Return to Mob While Vito was locked up in prison, Joe began working with the Falcone family. Vito, while trying to adjust with the 1975, he, along with Joe and their new amigo Eddie Scarpa (who is a capo of the Falcone family), go out to celebrate at the Cathouse for Vito's release from the jail. On the way home, Eddie forgot to mention that he was supposed to dump the body of Frankie Potts, an undercover FBI agent. The party was overall a failure to Vito, but he still manages to get into the swing of things and, with Joe's help and Eddie's offer, he quickly begins working for the Falcone family, selling stolen cigarettes and taking on the Moneybags, and killing Greasers. One of Vito's biggest assignments as a Spy for the family is the assassination of Lucas Hernandez, Marina Family's main caporegime, though his main reason is to find out what happened to the family accountant Harvey "Beans" Epstein, Falcone soldier Antonio "Tony Ballz" Balsamo and escort guard Frankie the Mick. He heads to Little Italy and follows Lucas from Freddy's Bar to his slaughterhouse. Vito sneaks in through the sewage system and tries to find his way into the meat grinding room, but got all covered in Lucas' sith, but goes stealthy throughout the slaughterhouse. He finds Beans and Ballz, but got confronted by Lucas, who noticed the stench, insulted him "Captain Sithbag" and said: "If you know what Falcone was doing, you'd realised that you better have stayed off in the jail, but it don't matter now, anyway". Then Marina's security guard, Sergio attacked him. Vito beats Sergio, but Sergio beats the crap out of Vito too, Ballz, trying to give a gun to Vito, manages it perfectly clear, before that, Raul Marina II throws to Sergio a big-ass butcher axe. And when Ballz throws a gun to Vito, Vito kills Sergio, by shooting him three times to the chest. Lucas orders Toothy and others to kill them, Vito kills all of Toothy's boys, except Toothy and Raul II, as he escapes, Vito proceeds to free Ballz and Beans. Vito and Ballz fight through Lucas' soldiers, then they used a meat cart as a battering ram, knocked Lucas' office door down and Ballz proceeds to beat him down. Vito leaves the slaughterhouse before Ballz and Beans kill Lucas, and said that he needs to get clean. Vito comes to Falcone's bar first, everyone notice the stench and Eddie gives Vito a reward and orders him to buy some new clothes and burn the old ones. He drives to clothing store and buys himself a new, expensive suit and comes to club again, Vito and Joe finally earn the trust and respect of Don Carlo Falcone himself, and along with Galante's recommendation, they become made men and are brought into the Falcone family. After about two weeks or so, plus adding one year of hits, mundane tasks, extortions, racketeering, and massacres for no reasons, Eddie and Don Falcone order Vito and Joe to make a move on the already encroaching Marina family - by assassinating Don Raul Marina himself and his younger brother, Raul Marina II. Vito and Joe, along with the help of young taxi cab driver Marty, as the getaway driver, they go to the Cody's Hotel to place a bomb in the meeting room, where Marinas are holding a family meeting. They infiltrate the hotel, dressed as janitors and they see Henry, beating up one of the Shinnokists. They are going up to the 17th floor, and they are going stealthy, so no one recognised them. They enter the meeting room and plant the bomb under the table and then they go up to the rooftop, where they shoot at all of the Marinas. They activate the cradle and threaten the Marina janitor and tie his hands and legs with a duct tape and shoot him in the head, killing him. They enter the cradle and connect the wire to the bomb. The plan backfires, as Marina brothers were out at the moment at the time of the unplanned explosion: Raul was in the toilet, taking a leak, Raul II was busy slaughtering Marty, and Vito and Joe were in cradle, up to the next two floors. Vito and Joe are shooting their way throughout the hotel to kill the Marina Brothers. Then, one of Marinas throws a Molotov Cocktail and causes fire, that caused to activate the fire alarm that sprayed water all around the floor. Don Marina caught the elevator to a laundry room and garage and escaped to his limo, moments later, Vito and Joe threatened an old janitor lady, when they thought it was the one of Marinas. Later they entered the elevator, and talk about how Joe didn't know that Don Marina was in the toilet, taking a leak. Then they shot all of Marinas in the laundry, where they have taken the janitor outfits and they got to the parking lot. They get there and find out Marty was shot and killed by Don Marina, his brother and his men, Vito and Joe entered their car and gone to chase them, and try to stop them. Vito and Joe chase Marina's limo through the city, shooting it up with bullets, until they finally destroyed the limo. They stopped and Joe then walks up to the car, reloads and empties his Tommy Gun into the Marina, killing Raul on the spot and saying: "This is for Marty.", but his brother is seen escaping with an injured leg, succeeds in escaping, but appears to no longer be a threat to the Falcones. After the hit, Vito is approached by Henry, who wishes to escape the already crumbling Marina family and make his bones with the Falcone family. Vito drives to the Falcone's restaurant/club: The Falcon Club and arranges a sit down for Henry to meet with Eddie. Eddie agrees to help Henry become made, and tells him to kill Galante to prove his worth. Vito refuses to take part in the assassination, after all Galante did for him in prison, so he rushes to Galante's home to try and get him out of there. Whatever happens during the mission, it will all end with Galante leaving to (possibly) Lost Heaven. Mob War and New Enemies After the business with Galante, Vito will return home to find his ex-girlfriend crying on his doorstep. She says that her husband Eric has been beating her and suspects Eric of cheating on her. Vito then goes to Eric's place, and proceeds to beat him up, until his face becomes a bloody mess. Vito threatens to kill Eric, if he continues to abuse her and cheat on her, and he promise if Eric does it again, he will kill him and his friends too, and then Vito ends and breaks the party (Joker, who was at the party, says: Party pooper. No cake for you.), Vito goes home and calls his ex-girlfriend. Ex-girlfriend is scared of what Vito has become and tries to cut all ties and connections with him. Vito goes to bed that night to be rudely awakened by the O'Neil gang, that is now led by Mickey Diamond, the cousin of O'Neil. In retaliation for his cousin's death at the hands of Vito, while they were both in jail together, Diamond orders some of his men to try and burn Vito alive in his house with Molotov cocktails. Vito escapes in his undergarments (underwear), but all of his clothing, weapons, money, and the house itself are destroyed in the fire, leaving him with nothing, again. Vito goes to Joe's home to find that it has been totally upgraded, like a random car from Pimp My Ride show, but is more worried about the O'Neil Gang. Vito is forced to wear Joe's unfashionable and tasteless shirt and trousers. Vito and Joe then discover that Diamond and the rest of the O'Neil gang are at the Hill of Tara bar in Kingston district. Diamond can live or die, but Vito states that he is still poor and penniless. Vito and Joe are heading over to the Hill of Tara bar and attack it, Diamond talking to his thugs about his failure, is pissed, Vito and Joe approach him and Diamond runs, leaving them to kill Diamond's thugs, until they succeed in killing of Mickey himself with a car chase. Joe does Vito a favour and gives him Marty's old crappy apartment. Henry contacts Vito to try to help him out of his financial situation and from poverty line. Vito and Joe go meet Henry at Lincoln Park and decide to enter the drug trade, because Henry made a research, and the only reason that Carlo got Marina whacked is competition in drug sell, they and Carlo want to get rid of one powerful obstacle, who was also a druggie: Leonardo da Vinci. Then the trio goes to the docks and talks with Bruno, the commission-backed up loan shark, and takes a 35,000$ loan in twenty dollar banknotes and return 55,000$ in Friday. The gang gets a 55,000$ sized loan from Bruno, and establishes a drug connection with a group of Chinese immigrants called the Red Dragon Traids, but FBI Agents know about it and send their guys to make an assault on Triads' drug factory and assassination attempt on the trio. The trio escapes the ambush and goes to Hunters Point district, and they have the Skulls to distribute the product. When they arrived, Joe smoked Earl's krak and said: "good krak." and they made a deal with them. The trio are initially earning profit, but after about a week or two, Don Falcone finds out about this drug dealership and sends Eddie to take his 60,000 dollar cut. The Red Dragon Triads also discover that Henry is an FBI informant, and they brutally kill him in Lincoln Park in a daylight with butcher knives and axes and they also steal the rest of the money. Vito and Joe arrived just to see their long-time friend pass away before their own eyes and kill his murderers. Vito and Joe then see Xi Fong, and his remaining men drive off from Lincoln Park. An enraged Vito and Joe decide to follow Fong, when he reaches the Red Dragon Restaurant, a Chinese restaurant that Fong uses as a base for God knows what and NY's HQ. They enter the restaurant, Red Dragon Spy said that they is not on the list, but Joe shoots him in the head. They shoot in the lobby, the kitchen, the alleyway, the opium room and the basement. After successfully killing half of the Triads, Vito and Joe finally approach Fong's office and meet Fong himself. Joe puts his gun to the right side of Fong's head as Fong tells Vito and Joe why he had Henry murdered, Fong said that Henry was killed for working with FBI, Vito and Joe were frustrated and asked about the money, but Fong refused to tell where the money was which the Triads stole from Henry after killing him. Joe dosen't believe Fong about Henry working for the FBI and kills him, much to the displeasure of Vito, who believed they could have interrogated Fong further to get more information and let his poor ass live. His death leads the Triads to blame the Mafia families and sparking a big mob war. Ending the Mafia in New York City In order to pay back Bruno, Vito and Joe must take any job they can get, even disgusting ones. When Vito wakes up, Joe called him and said that "if we don't pay the money back to Bruno, we're totally fahed up in the s". Joe was outside waiting for Vito. Joe says that Eddie gives Vito and Joe a hit on behalf of Ennino Saleri and the Saleri Gang. Their target is 57 years old man Thomas Angelo. Vito and Joe talk about what to do on the way to his home in Greenfield district and about what happened last day in Chinatown on a red Mercedes car that Eddie has supplied them with it just for this occasion and it's required to get extra cash for bonus condition. When they arrive to his house, Vito asks: "Mr. Angelo?". Tommy answers "yes", confused and surprised. Vito then says; "Mr. Saleri sends his regards". To which Joe lifts his Monty .45 Pistol and shoots Angelo in the head, and they go to sit in the car and go away, but trouble are coming to them: cops and feds started to chase the duo, Vito and Joe are chased by the cops and feds for a long time, but they managed to lose them and kill the feds. Joe and Vito then go their separate ways to earn enough money to pay back Bruno their debt. Vito heads to Derek, who has a job for him about handling a strike, because he fired one of the dock workers for being a week in hospital, because a box felt on him and the box broke his limbs and he will pay 1,000$ to Vito, which Vito agrees. Vito helps Barrel controlling the strike, until one of the dock workers tells Vito how his father really died. He says that Steve drowned Mr. Antonio Andolini Sr. after he saw Steve come back from the water and returned all wet, but Antonio could not be found. Another dock worker is replying that Barrel ordered the death of Antonio and Steve followed the order, then Vito points a gun on Barrel and Steve, Derek says: "You disappointed me, Vito, you really do". Vito then goes on a rampage and injures Steve as well as his henchmen, but the henchmen was killed by Vito, they both (Derek and Steve) managed to escape his vengeance, one by boat the other by car. Vito then takes Derek's retirement money from his office after making him leave the city for good. After Vito collects his big share of the debt, that looks like half of the debt, he heads to Joe's place, but Joe is nowhere to be found. Vito then asks Eddie if he knows what happened to him, Eddie didn't know, and he noticed the slaughter in Chinatown, but Eddie is more interested about Vito's business in the drug trade. Vito lies to Eddie that he didn't know about this and then heads over to Giuseppe's to see if he knows what happened to Joe. He says that Joe was kidnapped and taken to the Mona Lisa Cafe. Vito goes there and talks to Leonardo da Vinci himself, Leo said to drop all of the guns, because Johnny has a itchy trigger finger, Vito did this and was knocked out by Leo. Vito awakens at a construction site to find himself with a badly beaten Joe, who was tied up, and to be interrogated by Don Franko Vinci. Vito lies to him about the Chinatown killing spree, but Franko says that that ain't what he wanted to hear. Joe lied about this event and Franko said "That's too bad." and orders Leo to knock them out. After Don Vinci leaves, and the duo are knocked out, Vito and Joe untie themselves, by breaking the pipe, Leo noticed that and came closer, saw both sides and Joe knocked out Leo and the duo killed half of Vinci's thugs, while successfully escaping through the building. Vito then takes Joe to Pablo Picasso, and called him a comedian and Joe gives Vito his half of the debt. Vito then goes back to Bruno to the docks and gives him the money. Bruno reveals that he is the same loan shark that gave Vito's father his 2,000$ loan for his alcohol problem. Vito leaves angered and goes home. The game then brings us to the present day where Vito is looking back at his life via his photo album and remembers all moments that the player passed in whole game and Vito tells about the future, that the Falcones will be after him and Joe, along with Triads and Vincis. Vito wanted money, cars, women, respect, freedom, etc. It come to him, but along came prison, life in constant fear, and blood of his closest friends. Vito ducked as long as he could, but it finally caught up with him. Soon it will just be a matter of time until Carlo orders Joe to whack Vito, promote him to capo and give him a crew. When Vito is waken up again, he was called by Eddie. Eddie said: "Carlo is waiting in the Mishima Observatory, and don't make him wait, good luck, Vito." Vito was approached by Johnny, who ordered Vito to sit in the car with Galante, which Vito was happy to see, and they drive. Lion said that Vito "started a fawking war", Vito lied about Chinatown massacre to Lion, but Lion known about it from Don Vinci and Wu Chu. He mentions the massacres in Chinatown and construction site and said: "Half our guys are dead, half of Mr. Chu's guys are dead, and now the FBI's are breathing down everyone's necks, because of you." Vito wants to say something, but is interrupted by Lion who said: "What you did in Chinatown - that was because of that coksucker Henry, right? You know who he was working with when he died?" Vito said that Henry was brutally butchered and Lion give him an answer: "Yes. He was working for the FBI's. He was a fawking rat! That's why Mr. Chu's people did what they did. And that's why the feds are going after Carlo now. But I don't forget my friends, Vito. You helped me, so now I'll help you. I called in a few favours and you got one chance to make this situation flow to the right direction." Vito asked: "What do I need to do?" Lion said: "Kill Carlo. Everything will be solved." Vito asked: "And what if I refuse?" Lion said: "You'll die. Frank and the rest of the Commission want you dead. So does Mr. Chu. Also, you vouched for the rat. You think Carlo will let that slide? You're a dead man walkin' amongst us." Vito asked: "When?" Lion said: "Right now. Another minute we wait more, is another minute we are giving to the FBI's. He's hidin' in the Mishima Observatory. Carlo Falcone is a druggie, evil, slick and he is many things, but stupid ain't one of them. He is a mob genius, as long as his greed doesn't get the better of him." Vito said: "Stop the car." Lion said: "Remember kiddo, this is your last chance." Vito is then tasked to kill Falcone for Galante and Wu as his chance at redemption. Vito then goes to the Mishima Observatory and kills two guards, then he fights his way through the entrance, the hall, the roof, the telescope, the museum hall and the lobby to the centre of the building. As he approaches Falcone, he tells about Vito's plans, then Joe comes out with a Pistol pointed at Vito's head. After all of Falcone's truths, Joe decides to aid Vito into killing Falcone and forget the offer. He and Vito then proceed to kill all of Falcone's remaining bodyguards. Eventually Falcone himself comes out wielding a machine gun, attempting to kill the duo, but Vito manages to wound him several times. A mortally wounded Falcone attempts to crawl away, as Vito shoots him three more times while telling him how he is tired of killing for other people, then Vito gives his final shot in the back of Falcone's head and Falcone said his last words: "Fah... you...". Vito and Joe leaved the observatory and Joe explains to Vito why he refused Falcone's offer: "Remember that five bucks you owe me?". The duo found a big group of survived Triads, Vincis and Galante with Pepe standing outside by two cars. Galante announces that they will congratulate by visiting the Cathouse. Vito travels in the limo with Galante, while Joe is made to take a separate car. A short while into the drive and the car containing Joe can be seen driving a different way, presumably to the old cemetery where Frankie Potts was buried. Galante says to Vito: "Sorry kid, Joe wasn't part of our deal". The camera shows an angry Vito reflecting on where his life has led to before moving away from the car to show a view of New York City. After which the credits starts to roll and the game ends. Creating his own family By the early 2000's, Vito had established the Corleone Family along with new friend, Joe's cousin Pete Clemenza and Sal Tessio, who would become his mobsters. Genco Abbandando would become the first "lawyer" of the family. By this time, everyone, even his closest friends, were referring to him respectfully as "Don Corleone", "The Godfather" or less respectfully, almost always; "Rito". He soon intervened in a problem involving a dangerous thug named Luka Brasi, making the man his personal security guard. During the times when most people demeaned themselves to make mere pennies a day, Don Corleone offered good-paying, secure jobs to anyone willing to work for him. Anyone who came to him for help, Don Corleone helped with good will and encouraging words. He planned for the future by financing the education and careers of bright young neighbourhood boys who would soon become cops, assistant DA's, and even judges. Large numbers of grateful Italians asked his advice on who to vote for in office elections, giving him a great deal of political power. He even hired an accountant to organise a system of police payoffs, and insisted on paying as many officers as possible, whether they were needed at the moment or not. A few years later, Don Corleone decided to offer a partnership with Salvatore Maranzano, the big shot gang leader, who controlled all the gambling in France. Vito offered a political umbrella, which would help Maranzano expand his shops into new areas, and Vito would get a share of the profits. However, the short-sighted and short-tempered Maranzano, thinking that Vito was trying to forcibly buy him out, declared war on the "upstart" Corleone, touching off the Olive Oil War. When the war started, it seemed that Maranzano had the upper hand, with business contacts, and alliances with the Tattaglia Family and Westies in whole France City. However, the Corleones were far better organised, had far greater intelligence contacts, had greater political power and police protection, and had deceived Maranzano into believing that Tessio's operation in Crazy Town was a separate gang. The War turned into a stalemate until Maranzano called on Westies' boss to send his two best gunmen after Vito. Thanks to their contacts in the telegraph business the Corleones learned of this early on, and Don Corleone sent his security Luka Brasi to intercept and eliminate the hitmen in a most horrifying fashion. Vito sent a letter to Westies a few days later, the message being clear: "You can either join me, or else stay out of my way." Not wanting to lose any more valuable men, Westies' leader decided to remain neutral. This was a turning point in the War, Maranzano had severely underestimated just how powerful and good the Corleone family really was, and was soon losing soldiers who had lost faith in his ability to win. While Clemenza's regime hacked away at Maranzano's power structure, Vito then sent in the held-back Tessio regime for the deathblow. By New Year's Eve 2001, the Corleones eliminated Maranzano and the three other people had taken over his undestroyable crime empire, and established themselves as the most powerful of the families in France (they moved out of France to New York soon after). While he oversaw a business founded on gambling, bootlegging, and murder, he was known as a kind, generous man who lived by a strict moral code of loyalty to friends and, above all, family. He tried to spread these values throughout the France crime world; he disagreed with many of the vicious crimes carried out by gangs and so sought to control crime in France by either consuming or eliminating rival gangs. This was known as the Pacification of France, which left the area under the control of the Five Families. He also started the commission in Europe, in an effort to pacify Europe's underworld in preparation for maybe a war. He also disapproved of hard drugs, such as those peddled by his fellow Don, Samuele Tattaglia, who resented Vito for this. A straitlaced man concerning sexual matters, he also held himself above prostitution. Don Corleone was also said to be able to find multiple profits and opportunities in everything. An example of this occurred when his son Michael became engaged to a ex-girlfriend of his own brother, Sonny Corleone. By this time, Vito was married with 4 children, and had some adopted children as well, including the big-time Irish hot-shot hitman Martin "Monk" Malone. While he loved all of them (except Sonny, who was an accident), he was most proud of his youngest son Mikey, an intelligent college graduate who's future the Don had "special plans" for. Unfortunately, Michael (and everyone else) assumed these "plans" as involving the "family business", and often defied his father, enlisting in the military against his father's wishes and becoming a decorated War veteran. In actuality, Don Corleone had wished for a life away from the "family business" for his son, for him to gain power publicly and legitimately, like a mayor or senator or governor. It wasn't until after Michael had voluntarily took over as Don that his father explained this to him, exposing the grand irony: both had tried to keep him out of the Mafia, yet he still wound up following in his father's footsteps. Control of France City Vito was concerned with his rival and France City's most powerful crime lord, Giuseppe Mariposa, and decided to kill him by sending his loyal capo, Sal Tessio to execute him at a restaurant in Crazy Town. And then, Corleones controlled the city, along with four other families in peace, until December 2009 and before in 2007, when the Tattaglias took away Little Town from the Corleones. Fall and Rise of The Family In December 2009, Vito was nearly assassinated when he refused the request of Virgil Sollozzo to invest in a heroin operation and use his political contacts for the operation's protection. Prior to the assassination attempt, Vito Corleone left his office in the Genco Pura Olive Oil warehouse. He was supposed to be driven back to his home by his top man Poli Gatto, along with his son Fredo. When the Don found that Poli was not there, Fredo let him know that Poli had bunked his duty off that day due to a cold. The Don was ambushed and shot down by two hitmen as he purchased oranges from a fruit selling stall ran by Ross Harris. Fredo fumbled with his gun, and fails to defend the boss, falling to his knees and "crying" as his father lies in a pool of blood, unconscious. The assassination attempt is simultaneous to other multi-directional attacks to the family. Vito's most trusted and feared security Luca Brasi was sent to infiltrate the Tattaglia Family several weeks earlier, but was taken by surprise and murdered in a strip club called The Luna Bar by Tattaglia's son Bruno, Tattaglia associate, Sollozzo and Salvatore Manetti. Following the assassination, Tom Hagen was kidnapped and told to reason with Santino, who was now the acting as a head of the family. Sollozzo was unaware that Vito had survived and was furious when he discovered the truth. There was a second attempt on his life at the hospital, which was foiled by Michael, who had his father taken to another room and scared off Sollozzo and his assassins with the help of Charlie Trapani. Michael had to flee to Sicily after assassinating Sollozzo and his bodyguard, who also a police captain, Mark McCluskey (something which greatly disappointed the Don), and Sonny waged a destructive and costly war on the other families, nearly wiping out the Tattaglias, but without Don Vito's skills, he could not manage a complete victory, and he was eventually assassinated on the Jones Beach Causeway in Little Town. The End of Vito's life Vito was summoned back into active service and he surprised the other families when he immediately sued for peace and promised, he would not seek vengeance on the condition that his son Michael be allowed to return home alive and unharmed. He then became semi-retired, acting as a lawyer of some sorts to his son Michael. They both planned the destruction of Emilio Barzini and his pals, which would be carried out once Vito would be killed that Barzini would move against the family after his death with the purpose of conquering it. The two of them surmised that someone in the family would betray Michael in this event by setting up a meeting with Don Emilio Barzini, Vito's main rival and the mastermind behind the Sollozzo scheme. On 29th August of 2011, he was assassinated by the Tattaglia family hitman Walter Manetti and Corleone traitor mole Willie Sissy, while laying his lazy butt on a chair. His funeral was attended by members of the families from across the country, as well as floods of well-wishers. However, Domenico Von Crane, when he finally made his bones to the Corleone Family, also secretly warned Michael about Tessio's upcoming treachery and the murder of Don Vito, and provided Mikey the information, before Michael's demise in September, 2013, which later revealed that Von Crane wanted to take over the Corleones, and he did it. In Rap Battle Knock, knock, knock, knock... Did somebody say Corleone? Yo, I'm the host with the most glasnost! Buttholes made a mess and the war got cold! Shook hands with both Ronalds, Reagan and McDonald's, no doubt! If your name end with "in", time to get out! I have the balls to let Baryshnikov dance, playa! Tore down that wall like a Kool-Aid Man, oh yeah! You two need yoga. (Дa!) You need a shower, (Дa!) And you all need to learn how to handle real power! Personality and traits Vito was known to be very loyal to his friends, but would turn on them if betrayed. He was also a very loving and caring father and husband to his family. Vito was very grief-stricken after Sonny died, knowing that either his civilian son Michael would take the reigns, or, as he saw, his weaker sons Fredo and Johnny. Vito was very handy with a gun, and knew how to disperse with one. He was very smart and logical as a mafioso, always knowing when to take a deal or not, and how to go about doing so. Vito had the foresight of a master chess player, able to predict the ramifications and possible opportunities from seemingly random events years in advance and was known to use reason to solve problems and only use violence as the last possible resort. He was also shown as a great adviser to Michael after he took over. Trivia *He is 57 when reading the story in July, 2007. *Lion claimed that Vito's friendship with Joe is similar with him and Franko, Joe is the tough guy who prefers to solve things with violence and Vito is the smart one who thinks about things. *Vito's skills from his time in the army come in very handy when he starts working for the Mafia, he is a skilled marksman and is good at hand to hand combat. *The only time Vito cries in life is when he finds out that his mother had died. *According to the police radio, Vito is about 6 feet tall, but on his police mugshot its more like 6'3, but his hair and shoes add about 3 inches, so 6 feet is about right. *Vito is one of the characters on the Mafia II game cover along with Joe Clemenza, Eddie Scarpa and Henry Tomasino. *He has a large scar on his left arm above his elbow that can bee seen when he's wearing a tank-top in the morning, this is likely were he got shot when he was fighting in Sicily. He also has a thin scar on his left cheek stretching from his left ear lobe along his lower jaw line to his chin. *Vito seems to be a fan of baseball. In his room at the Corleone's apartment shows baseball posters hanging on the wall. He may have grown out of this phase in his later years. *After Vito gets made, people will treat him with more respect, such as people calling him "Mr. Corleone" and if he bumps into someone they will apologise, gangsters are also less hostile towards him. At the beginning of Chapter 12 the Westies members will be hostile towards Vito, even when he gets made. *His prison serial number is 19790. *It is unknown whether he is catholic or not. He says a prayer before eating a meal with his mother and, in a trailer for the game, visits a church with her, which would suggest he is. However, his mother had to remind him to say the prayer and his behaviour offends people at the church, suggesting he is not, and does these deeds to please his mother. *During Vito's trial, he was wearing a gray tailored suit but in the prison he was wearing a dark blue casual suit. *In "Sea Gift", Vito states that he hasn't gone to church since 1974, where his mother makes him go to confession, this could be a reference to the Mafia II Confession Trailer (trailah'!). *Although Vito does not go to church, he still seems to be religious, this is shown during Henry's death, after checking his pulse he gets up and seems to be doing the "Sign of the Cross" and prays to Raiden for a few seconds. Ironically, Raiden is not a catholic god. *His rapping background were bolt-shaped neon signs, and his opponents were Russian dictator Joe Valirover, the sorcerer Quan Chi, former Elder God Lord Shinnok, and the Thunder God his ass prayed to, Raiden. Gallery Vito_smells_flower.jpg|Vito smellin' a flower. Vito_and_Coonie.jpg|Vito and his daughter in-law, Connie. Montana_and_Vito.jpg|Vito Corleone as a toy with Tony Montana. Vito_ass_a_kid.png|Vito as a child in 1954. Vito_arrested.jpg|Vito arrested. Vito_Corleone_hitman.jpg|Vito hitman. Vito, Fontana, Luca, Sollozzo.png|Vito on top left, along with Johnny Fontana, Luka Brasi, and Virgil Sollozzo. Don Vito Corleone.png|A rather bad drawing of Don Corleone. Category:Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:The Godfather Category:Dons Category:Falcones Category:Corleones Category:Marinas Category:Soldiers Category:Traitors Category:Old Farts Category:Gang Leaders Category:Protagonists Category:Christians Category:Sammarinese Category:Mafia Category:Fathers Category:Mobsters Category:War Veterans Category:Military Personnel Category:Revenge Seekers Category:Are in ERB Category:Neutral Evil